Alleria Swiftwind
Alleria Swiftwind 'is a hero unit that corresponds to the Archers upgrade path. She is one of the three heroes with ranged attacks and one of the three free ones. Description ''Silent as the night, light as a feather and deadly beautiful. Too many have fallen by her charming gaze and many more by her fatal bow. When she´s not buying the new seasons capes or petting some savage wildcats, you can find her in the forest, piercing goblin heads as if they were marshmallows! You won't see her, you won't hear her, but hell you will feel Alleria Swiftwind, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics '''Multishot Call of the Wild Numbers in (brackets) indicate stats on Easy difficulty. * Cooldown for Multishot unconfirmed. Skills * Multishot: Alleria Swiftwind fires multiple arrows to strike multiple enemies. Damage is slightly higher than the average normal attack. If the enemy is the only enemy in Alleria's range, the damage will still count as multiple individual arrows. ** Level 1: Fires 2 enhanced arrows onto 2 enemies. Unlocks at Hero Level 2. ** Level 2: Fires 3 enhanced arrows onto 3 enemies. Unlocks at Hero Level 5. ** Level 3: Fires 4 enhanced arrows onto 4 enemies. Unlocks at Hero Level 8. * Call of the Wild: Alleria Swiftwind taps onto the ground, summoning a Wildcat to do battle to an enemy. The Wildcat is a pure melee unit, and follows wherever Alleria goes. Alleria can only summon 1 Wildcat at a time. ** Level 1: Summons a Wildcat with 250 (300) HP into the battlefield. Unlocks at Hero Level 4. ** Level 2: Summons a Wildcat with 500 (600) HP into the battlefield. Unlocks at Hero Level 7. ** Level 3: Summons a Wildcat with 750 (900) HP into the battlefield. Unlocks at Hero Level 10. Numbers in (brackets) indicate stats on Easy difficulty. Tips and Tricks Alleria is mainly a Ranged hero, thus you should avoid melee combat against enemies at all times. Alleria is very versatile at starting from Hero Level 4, as the Wildcat gives her an additional unit alongside her usual Reinforcements/units, plus as a Ranged Hero she can deal damage against flying enemies. Alleria is considered squishy, so do not allow her to take damage from ranged mobs. Let your Reinforcements do the job for you. It is better for Alleria to retreat against a huge group of enemies capable of overwhelming your defenses. Only allow her to attack at the back row at ALL times. Don't forget, moving your hero back and forth is a sure way of keeping your hero alive when the mobs are closing in on her. Alleria's Multishot has the potential to deal HEAVY damage against a tanky enemy. Just siege the tanky mob at the right time. DO NOT send Alleria in the front line against bosses. Rather, run behind the boss and call in your Reinforcements. Quotes * Give me a target! * If it bleeds, I can kill it! * Swift, like the wind! * I'll be careful. Category:Heroes